harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sprite Station (DS)
In Harvest Moon: DS there are 9 "Channels" to access. Each of the channels serves a different purpose. In the very beginning of the game the only channels that you start out with are 1 (Weather) and 8 (Tutorials). To unlock the other channels, you have to meet certain requirements. Each channel is run by a Sprite Operator. They are each nemed after a planet. Ch.1 is run by Mercury, Ch.2 is run by Venus, Ch.4 is run by Earth, and so on. 'Channel 1: Weather' * Available at the beginning of the game. *You can see the next day's weather by watching this station. 'Channel 2: TV Shopping' *To Unlock: Buy an item from Karen's Supermarket via the telephone for 10 days. *When you see an item you want to buy, use the telephone to call the operators and buy the item. *Note: Not all things shown on this channel are actually for sale, like the Helicopter, for example. 'Channel 3: Sprite Profile' * To Unlock: Find 20 sprites. *Use this channel to find out information about the sprites, like what gifts they like or their birthdays. *This channel also has a hint section where it will ive you clues on where to find sprites you haven't unlocked yet. 'Channel 4: Farm Information' * To Unlock: Ship 300 of one item that you have produced on your farm. Items made with a Maker do not count. *This channel gives you tips on how to take care of your farm. *It will also turn on automatically the day a wild dog appears on your farm. 'Channel 5: DJ' * To Unlock: Buy 5 (or more) records from Jet. *Use this channel to change the background music of your game. *Note: If you activate a different music while playing (like event music), the music will revert to the default background music and you would have to change it to the other music you want again. 'Channel 6: News' * To Unlock: Participate in 3 Seasonal Events (not just attend). *This channel's operator will list all of the current season's festivals. 'Channel 7: Variety' * To Unlock: Get at least 1 villager to 100 FP, then the channel will be unlocked the next morning. *Every week you can watch an episode of "Rookie Detective Kanako" on this channel. *Note: In the Japanese version of the game, there are multiple shows you can watch. 'Channel 8: Tutorials' * Available at the beginning of the game. *If you ever need help or fogot how to do something, refer to this channel. 'Channel 9: Quiz Show' * To Unlock: This is the hardest channel to unlock. To do so, ship 100,000 of a specific item produced on your farm. Just like Channel 4, items produced in Makers do not count. *Once unlocked, this channel will quiz you daily on your knowlege of AWL, AnWL, FoMT, and MFoMT. Every time you answer 35 questions correctly, you'll get a prize valued at 1000 G. Trivia *When you finish watching a show on Sprite Station, the announcer will always say "See you next week!" meaning the other shows were planned to be translated as well. It could most likely be a mistake. Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute